


Everyone’s so stupid, I just wanna make out with you

by NotABug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: -Hopefully, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione’s kinda burnt out, POV Hermione Granger, Pansmione - Freeform, Pansy is living in muggle London, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, flower shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotABug/pseuds/NotABug
Summary: Hermione moves to Muggle London after the war and cuts herself off from the wizarding world. One day she bumps into Pansy Parkinson of all people.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic it’s gonna be v bad lmao
> 
> Title is from the song Make Out by Lady Pills

There was no pretty way to put it, Hermione was isolating herself. Soon after the end of the war she had moved to muggle London in hopes of getting away from the turmoil and upheaval, and bit by bit she’d withdrawn further from the wizarding world. She barely even spoke to her friends anymore; her correspondence with Harry was rare at best, and things were still so painfully awkward with Ron after she’d turned him down she couldn’t bear to put pen to paper. To be honest, though, she sort of preferred it that way at the moment. Better to separate herself than deal with all the scars and emotional baggage quite yet.

She hummed along to the soft music in the coffee shop as she filled in some ministry documents. It was boring stuff. All work was nowadays. She paused for a moment to stretch into the armchair, her toes curling in her boots. It was raining outside- one of London’s _biggest_ charms, but it made her feel more warm in comparison as she sipped her coffee and gazed absently out the window.

There was a figure outside- a woman- running as fast as she could in heels towards the shop, a red handbag covering her dark hair. Hermione couldn’t help but quirk her mouth at the sight, holding back a giggle as the woman entered the shop, swearing and wringing out her posh shirt. She must not have been as discreet as she’d thought because the woman spun towards her with a huff before her dark eyes widened. Hermione’s did too. _Pansy Parkinson._ She had admittedly changed since their school days; namely in that her signature sneer was nonexistent. It made her look a lot softer. It suited her. Hermione shook her head. Anyway, what the fuck was Parkinson doing in a muggle coffee shop of all places?  
‘Hello.’ The words slipped out of Hermione’s mouth before she could think, and she reddened slightly at Pansy’s gape.  
‘Erm- hello granger,’ she replied, ‘it’s been awhile.’  
‘It has.’ Hermione supplied helpfully. Parkinson looked surprisingly flustered as she stood there by the doorway so for whatever reason Hermione smiled slightly and beckoned her over with an awkward gesture to an empty seat, strangely hoping the woman would oblige. She did, albeit a little stiffly, sitting down with surprising grace considering she was soaked head to toe.  
Parkinson smoothed her damp skirt and let out a breath. ‘So, what brings you here darling?’  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. ‘I could ask the same of you. Why are you suddenly happy to be around muggles?’  
Pansy frowned and retorted, ‘Merlin, Granger, it’s been five years since the war. We’ve all changed.’

Hermione had the dignity to look embarrassed, and quickly changed the subject. ‘So… what have you been up to?’  
Parkinson’s cheeks took on a slight tinge of red as she waved her hand vaguely, ‘A few things here and there. I live a few streets down. I bought a townhouse a few months ago.’  
‘Me too! Well- not the townhouse bit- I have a flat, but I’m quite nearby as well.’  
Pansy nodded and glanced outside. ‘I um, I think it’s cleared a bit. I’ll get going- can’t waste too much time here. I’ll see you around Granger.’

Hermione gave a little wave as the woman left and stared as she disappeared around the corner. It was still pouring.  
She bit her lip and tried to bring her focus back to goblin accommodation. It didn’t work. She went home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merlin, why couldn’t Hermione write a bloody thing?_

Mione gnawed at her pen. She couldn’t quite seem to get rid of the perfectionism she’d harboured through all her years of school when it came to her own projects; she supposed the war had burnt her out when it came to work ethic, but her passion hadn’t been affected; a frustrating combination. Something inside her couldn’t bear the thought of a life’s work reduced to an awful failure- you never knew if your world would be flipped upside down before you could finish. She gave an exasperated sigh and downed her cup of coffee, plonking it back down on the table by her window seat. It wasn’t fair. Why couldn’t she just bring herself to scribble down some nonsense and be done with the writing session; the book would take months to finish- obviously she couldn’t have it perfect on the first try.

‘Draco! Are you trying to shatter my fucking eardrums?!’

Hermione startled at the familiar name from the street below and opened the window next to her. It was Parkinson again.

‘Merlin’s balls, how many times have I told you? You don’t need to Shout into the telephone. I can hear you perfectly fine.’ The woman continued.

Hermione let out a shocked laugh and Pansy snapped her head up to look directly at her. Mione blushed and gave a small wave, her stomach doing an odd little flip as Pansy shut the phone and waved back.  
‘What the fuck Granger, you didn’t tell me we lived on adjacent fucking streets.’ She called.  
Hermione grinned. ‘Looks like we’re not gonna get rid of each other any time soon.’  
She shut the window again, trying to wipe the smile from her face, only for the doorbell to ring a few seconds later. Hermione frowned and popped down to the main door.  
Pansy was standing outside. ‘You can’t interrupt my call just to leave after two sentences,’ she snorted, ‘at least invite me in for tea. And there i was thinking you were somewhat fucking civilised.’  
‘Oh! Erm- of course!’ Hermione said, quickly stepping aside and leading her up to her flat, ‘I’m afraid I don’t have anything interesting, I prefer mine black, but I have some biscuits?’  
Parkinson nodded and quirked her lip. ‘That’s alright darling, I’ll just slum it, shall I?  
Hermione stuck her chin out towards the taller woman.  
  


~

Pansy had freckles. They were faint, but once Mione first noticed them she couldn’t stop looking. They were a sign that the woman had really lived. It was like she’d never really thought of Parkinson as an actual person, with hopes and dreams and fears; she’d just always been a Slytherin, and Hermione hadn’t ever seen a need to look deeper than that. To be fair though, she thought as Pansy talked about what she’d been up to, the girl had been quite an arse at school. It was incredible how much she’d changed. She’d tried to rat them out to Voldemort and now she lived completely among muggles.

‘So what changed?’ Hermione blurted out, wilting into the sofa a bit but continuing,. ‘I mean, you said you’ve changed earlier- and of course I believe you- but.. what led to it? How did you go from being a pureblood supremacist to living in muggle London?’  
Parkinson’s face dropped, and Hermione started to worry she’d overstepped, when the woman spoke. ‘I’m sorry.’ She opened her mouth, hesitated, and then continued, ‘I was a spoilt brat- and when I got older I got worse than that. I was _never_ a Death Eater. But I let it happen. And- well- then there was the whole Battle of Hogwarts thing. I was a coward. After the war I was pretty well remembered for that. There were all sorts of exposés on us purebloods and word of what I did got out. I think even at that point I was having doubts about my parents’ beliefs so when all the stares and whispers really started getting to me I just.. moved. And I didn’t really care that I’d be surrounded by muggles, I just wanted to get away from the wizarding world. And being surrounded by people you were taught to hate 24/7 really does force you to reevaluate those beliefs.’ Pansy composed herself with a sharp intake of breath but kept looking at a spot on the wall.

‘I moved because of stares too.’ Hermione said softly, ‘Of course it wasn’t really the same, but I cut myself off as well. It’s quite freeing in a way, but it gets lonely after a bit.’  
Parkinson turned towards her and stared. ‘Have you not got any friends here Granger?’  
Hermione frowned, ‘Shut up Parkinson.’  
‘Merlin, I’ve got more muggle friends than you haven’t I? You’re a fucking muggleborn! I’m a pureblood!’ She cackled.  
Mione threw a pillow at her. ‘Well I’m a little curious as to how _that_ happened.’  
Pansy laughed, ‘Well, I will admit most of them started out as regular customers and we got talking from there.’

What. ‘ _Customers?’_

Pansy sniffed. ‘I work at a florist.’

 _Pansy Parkinson. Florist_. Merlin’s pants.

‘Stop looking at me like that. Haven’t I already told you I’ve bloody changed? You should stop by at some point. It’s a new one- about a ten minute walk from here actually. _En Fleurs_.  
‘Oh. I might check it out.’ Hermione managed. The idea of Parkinson working in the service industry was beyond bizarre.


	3. unfinished tidbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyy- thanks sm for reading this far for whatever reason but this really isn’t something i’m going to be able to keep at at all xxx
> 
> anyhow, here’s what i had of the next chapter! it’s a few months old lmao

Hermione’s insides felt like they were tumbling round at the thought of her friends coming over. Harry, Luna, and Neville; they’d all be in her flat in just a few hours. It had taken a lot for her to be able to reach out to them, but seeing Pansy had made her realise she really quite missed just talking to people.

Mione stuffed her hands into her coat pockets and blew a dark, curly strand of hair away from her face as she turned the corner. It was getting quite cold nowadays, especially later in the day, and Hermione frowned at herself for not going earlier to get a bouquet. She quickened her pace the final few minutes until she saw a telltale row of plants displayed outside a storefront ahead. She hesitated for a second before walking up to it. _En Fleur_.

It was really quite lovely; flowers of all colours lined the dark wood walls- posies and planters displayed out front. Hermione walked in, a bell giving a small chime, and saw Parkinson at the counter. The woman was dipped down, poring over a book, and Hermione took a second to stare- the way her short hair hung over her face, the way she was curled over in utter fascination, the way her delicate red lips were slightly parted- Mione blinked and tried to clear her head before glancing back. Parkinson had evidently heard that someone was in there and snapped her head up. She tucked a strand of hair behind her slightly reddening ears, ‘Hey Granger. What brings you here today?’

‘Oh! I’ve invited some old friends over. I need something for the table.’

Pansy put her hand on her chest in horror, ‘Without me?!’

‘I- gosh! I mean, you can come if you want?? I’m sure I can make space!’ stammered Hermione, wringing her hands, ‘I can-‘

She was cut off by Parkinson’s laugh, ‘Granger, I absolutely don’t count as an old _friend,_ that much is certain. Now come on, what do you want?’

Hermione blushed and hurried to look around. She was eyeing the bouquets when Pansy spoke up from behind her.

‘I could get a new one together for you now, Granger. It’d be fresher and you’d have proof of my impeccable taste.’

Mione cocked her head and looked back, ‘Alright then. Show me this taste you’re telling me about.’

Parkinson snorted and walked over to the flower display, sweeping her eyes over the blooms. Hermione averted her eyes and kept wandering, glancing over to the counter at the now closed book the woman had been reading. _Grimm’s Fairy Tales_. Mione grinned; Pansy really was learning about Muggle culture.

‘Almost done Granger!’ Came a yell from out back as Parkinson came back, arms full of flowers, ‘All cut now. I’m fast, right?’

Hermione grumbled, ‘And I will admit it looks nice.’

‘Ha!’

‘Don’t get too cocky, now are you going to arrange them or should I?’

Parkinson huffed and began putting the blooms together, naming them as she went along, ‘Violets, Camelias, Clovers- and of course Pansies-

Hermione laughed, ‘I should’ve guessed.’

Pansy finished them up and handed them over, ‘On the house,’ she paused for a second, ‘Say, Granger- we should get drinks sometime… Have a proper catch up.’

Mione pushed down the swirling feeling in her stomach and forced herself to answer. ‘Sounds nice. You could come over to mine at some point?’

_God, why did she feel like exploding? It wasn’t like Pansy was asking or on a date or anything. And why would she? And why was Hermione even thinking about this?_

She bit her lip, quickly saying her goodbyes and making plans before she could make a fool of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all those flowers had something to do with lesbians and love :)  
> i don’t remember the specifics meanings anymore but yeah- just something i thought was cute x


End file.
